Kau teramat brengsek, tetapi ku tetap mencintaimu
by harunoamalina
Summary: Sasuke yang ketahuan selingkuh oleh Sakura berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya itu untuk kembali kepadanya. Disatu sisi Sakura mulai nyaman dengan keberadaan Naruto. Yang membuat Hinata melakukan seribu cara untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Semua terlihat jelas dimataku. Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku sedang bercumbu mesra dengan seseorang yang cukup ku kenal. Mareka saling berpangkutan mesra tanpa memikirkan orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka. Mataku memanas ingin menumpahkan semua amarahku saat menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat menjijikan ini.

"Hyuga Hinata.." lirihku mengejakan nama perempuan itu.

 **Tittle : Kau teramat brengsek, tapi ku tetap mencintaimu**

 **Tingkat: T**

 **Disclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku X Naruhina**

 **Genre: Romance / Tragedy**

"Halo Ino, bisa kita bertemu?" ucap Haruno Sakura dengan suara yang parau yang sedang berbicara dengan Ino ditelpon genggam yang ia gunakan.

"Tentu saja Sakura.. ada apa? Kenapa suaramu kaya gitu" jawab Ino dengan nada khawatir. Ia tau malam ini ia akan menemani Sakura sampai larut.

"Aku kerumahmu sekarang ya.." lirihnya

"Iya Sakura.. Hati-hati ya.." Ino pun menutup telpon nya. Dan kilatan kebencian pun terlihat dimatanya. "Uchiha Sasuke apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sakura" ucapnya dengan emosi yang tertahan.

Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik bermata emerald dengan rambut soft pink yang tergerai indah makin memperlihatkan kecantikan alaminya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia memasuki apartement yang sudah lama ia tempati. Ia pun langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya. Matanya kosong dengan air mata yang sedikit mengering. Matanya menerawang jauh keatas. Tak lama, air mata itu turun kembali membasahi wajah cantiknya. Dering ponselnya pun berbunyi. Ia pun meraih ponsel tersebut dan melihat nama orang yang menelponnya. 'Ino pig' nama yang tertera disana. Sakura enggan mengangkatnya. Dan tak lama ia mulai pulas tertidur.

"Sakura" ujar Ino yang menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura. Sakura masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Sudah 2 jam ia berada di apartement sahabatnya ini. Ia khawatir karna Sakura tidak mengangkat telponnya. "Hey Nona Muda, sudah 2 jam aku disini. Ayolah bangunnn…" bisiknya yang membuat Sakura merinding dan akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Ino? Sedang apa kamu disini?"

"Kamu gak jawab telpon ku Sakura. Aku khawatir, ku pikir akan terjadi sesuatu sama kamu. Sekarang cerita, apa yang dilakukan Uchiha itu kepadamu.

"Ino.. Sasuke selingkuh dengan pacar Naruto.. Hinata"

Ino yang mendengar itupun langsung membalakan matanya. Pasalnya, Naruto adalah mantan kekasihnya yang bahkan sampai sekarang pun Ino masih mencintainya. Walaupun Ino telah menjalani hubungan dengan Sai. Kekasihnya yang sekarang.

"Kita harus memberitahu Naruto, Sakura.."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tidak, jangan beritahu Naruto. Naruto orang baik aku gak mau menyakiti perasaan dia" ucap Sakura menentang saran yang diberikan Ino.

"Tapi biar bagaimanapun, Naruto harus tau kenyataan ini Sakura"

"Biar bagaimana pun ini urusan mereka Ino. Lebih baik Naruto tau sendiri"

"Ya terserahmulah Sakura. Dan sekarang apa kamu ingin menangis?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak perlu menangisi si brengsek itu. Bahkan ia tidak pantas aku tangisi."

"Baguslah kalau kamu bangkit secepat ini Sakura. Aku bangga dengan kedewasaanmu yang sekarang." Ino pun memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan wajah yang lega.

"Ino, Sasuke harus mendapatkan balasannya" bisik Sakura ditelinga Ino yang membuat Ino tersenyum lembut dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Ino pun pamit untuk pulang, karna waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Sakura pun menidurkan dirinya lagi. Untuk menyambut hari esok yang mungkin akan terasa berat. Disatu sisi Uchiha Sasuke sang kekasih sedang mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya Haruno Sakura. Yang tak kunjung mengangkat telpon darinya. Sudah 10x ia menelpon kekasihnya itu, dan hanya menghasilkan umpatan dari sang Uchiha tersebut. Ia pun mematikan ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura secepat mungkin keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura tunggu, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" Dengan kasar Sasuke mencengkram lengan Sakura

"Apa yang harus aku dengarkan dari mulut busuk mu Sasuke" ucap Sakura dengan kilatan kebencian dimatanya. Jujur, walaupun Sakura membenci orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tapi ia juga mencintai Laki-laki ini.

"Kamu salah paham, aku dengan Hinata tidak ada hubungan apa-apa"

"Kamu bohong Sasuke. Aku melihat semuanya. Kamu mencium Hinata ditengah orang banyak. Apa kamu gak malu ha? Orang-orang pada ngeliatin kamu. Seharusnya kalau kamu mau selingkuh tau diri juga. Jangan bikin malu aku!" Teriak Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Kemarin itu aku dalam keadaan tidak sadar Sakura. Aku mabuk, ada yang memberi obat kedalam minumanku. Dan membuatku berpikir kalau Hinata itu kamu"

"Bullshit. Kita putus Sasuke" Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih membeku setelah mendengar keputusan Sakura

"Argh! ANJING. BANGSATTT" Sasuke pun memukul tembok dihadapannya yang membuat tangannya berdarah.

 **KILAS ON**

" _Sasuke bagaimana kalau kamu ikut kita ke clubbing?" ajak Shikamaru yang sebagai teman segenk Sasuke_

" _Ada siapa aja?"_

" _Ada Neji, Aku, Gaara, dan Sai"_

" _Naruto gak ikut?"_

" _Naruto sibuk, biasa dia mau ikut bimbel buat bisa masuk ke universitas yang dia impi-impikan."_

" _Iya, aku ikut. "_

 _Mereka pun pergi clubbing dan berdugem sampai tengah malam. Sasuke mulai lelah dan ia pun pergi ke bar untuk meminta segelas Champagne kepada seorang bartender. Sasuke tidak mengenali bartender tersebut dan ia meminumnya begitu saja. Tak lama kepalanya mulai pusing dan datanglah Hinata yang entah mengapa bisa berada disana. Sasuke pun menoleh kearah Hinata yang ia pikir itu adalah Sakura._

" _Sasuke, kamu gak apa-apa?" ujar Hinata menyentuh pundak Sasuke_

" _Sakuraku" Sasuke pun langsung mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut tanpa luapan emosi. Hinata yang cukup syok itupun tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Dan disanalah dari kejauhkan Sakura menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut._

 **KILAS OFF**

Sasuke pun mengingat semua kejadian tersebut karna ia cepat sadar kalau yang ia cium itu adalah Hinata. Dan Sasuke pun bersepekatan dengan Hinata agar kejadian ini tidak diketahui oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Ia pun menelpon Hinata untuk memberi tau kalau Sakura sudah mengetahuinya.

"Apa? Sakura melihat semuanya? Bagaimana ini Sasuke, Aku takut Sakura melapor kepada Naruto"

"Sakura bukan orang yang seperti itu Hinata"

"Pantas saja Naruto hari ini marah kepadaku. Ia memutuskanku Sasuke"

"Dia marah kenapa?"

"Entahlah ku tanya alasannya dia tidak menjawab sama sekali. Dan langsung meninggalkan aku Sasuke"

"Nanti kita bicarakan lagi Hinata" Sasuke pun menutup telpon tersebut dan bergegas menemui Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke pun memencet bel rumah Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya agar semua kejadian ini berakhir dan ia dapat kembali bersama Sakura. Setelah 3 menit berdiri didepan pintu rumah Naruto, pembantu rumah Naruto membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

"Oh tuan Sasuke, tuan Muda sedang tidak ada dirumah"

"Dimana Naruto"

"Tuan Muda sedang latihan menembak bersama Ayahnya, dirumah Orang Tua tuan Muda Uzumaki."

"terimakasih" Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut dan langsung menancapkan gas mobil lamborgininya. Ia harus benar-benar bertemu dengan Naruto secepat mungkin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau hebat anakku, bisa menembak dengan sasaran yang selalu tepat" puji Minato, yang takjub melihat kemampuan menembak anaknya.

"Ini juga berkat ayah" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya yang tidak lupa ia perlihatkan

"Bagaimana hubungan kamu sama Nona Hyuga itu Naruto?"

"Aku memutuskan dia ayah"

"Kenapa kau memutuskannya nak? Apa dia berbuat salah?"

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Ayahnya, seorang asisten ayahnya datang untuk memberi tahu bahwa ada tamu yang sedang mencari Naruto

"Permisi tuan, ada yang mencari tuan muda diluar"

"Siapa?" selidik Naruto

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia datang untuk bertemu dengan anda"

"Oh Sasuke, baiklah Ayah aku ingin menemui Sasuke dulu" Naruto pun pamit dan pergi menuju ruang tamu tempat Sasuke menunggu. Ia pun melihat Sasuke yang sedang gelisah disana. Naruto mendudukan dirinya didepan Sasuke dan langsung menanyakan mengapa Sasuke sampai datang kerumah orang tuanya. "Ada apa Sasuke? Tidak biasanya kamu datang langsung menemuiku disini. Kita kan bisa bertemu di rumahku atau disekolah"

"Ini masalah penting Naruto" jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang serius

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke pun menjelaskan semuanya tanpa tertinggal sedikitpun. Penjelasan Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Naruto yang masih memasang ekspresi santai pun mendengar dengan teliti ucapan Sasuke.

"Jadi kamu putus dengan Sakura?"

"Iya, Sakura tidak mau mendengar omonganku"

"Baiklah Sasuke, akan ku bantu kamu berbaikan dengan Sakura"

"Apa kamu serius Naruto? Ohya, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan"

"Apa Sasuke? Apa soal hubungan ku dengan Hinata?"

"Dari mana kau tau?" Sasuke pun sedikit terkejut dengan tebakan Naruto

"Kau tidak perlu tau apa sebabnya, yang jelas ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kamu dan Sakura"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih Naruto" Sasuke pun pamit dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap lurus kepunggung sahabatnya itu dan tersenyum tipis "Maaf Sasuke, aku berbohong. Karna aku juga mencintai Sakura"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap gelas yang ada dihadapannya dengan pandangan kosong, ia melamun sudah 1 jam lamanya, yang membuat Ino merasa iba kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Hey Sakura Jidat, melamun terus. Sengaja aku meliburkan diri dari pekerjaanku cuman karna aku ingin menghiburmu. Tapi kamu malah melamun" keluh Ino memonyongkan bibirnya. Ino memiliki perkejaan paruh waktu sebagai pelayan toko kue dan ia sengaja mengambil cuti karna alasan dirinya tidak enak badan,ucapan Ino hanya dibalas Sakura dengan lirikan sesaat "Heh Jidat! Apa maksud lirikanmu itu? Apa kamu menyesal memutuskan Sasuke"

"Diamlah Ino pig, aku sedang berfikir"

"Berfikir apa Sakura? Apaaa" Ino pun mulai frustasi dengan keadaan temannya ini

"Menurut kamu apa Sasuke berkata yang sebenarnya"

"Berkata apa?"

"Soal dia diberi obat oleh seseorang dan mengira Hinata itu aku"

"Entahlah Sakura, aku pun bingung dengan hal itu. Tapi ku rasa tidak mungkin karna Sasuke diberi obat malah seenaknya mencium orang sembarangan"

Sakura yang mendengar pendapat Ino pun hanya bisa diam dan mulai memikirkan bagaimana dia dengan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Daripada kamu pusing soal hubungan kamu yang sudah berakhir, mending kamu temani aku shopping"

"Aku gak mood Ino, pergi aja dengan Sai"

"Ah gak mau, Sai sibuk melukis untuk pameran lusa nanti"

"Jadi Sai mau membuka pameran. Apa kamu jadi model lukisannya Ino?"

"Ah gak Sakura, hupt Sai itu kejam sekali" Inopun memasang wajah pasrahnya terhadap kelakuan Sai yang terlalu terobsesi dengan lukisannya

Tak lama berbincang, ponsel yang dibawa Sakura berdering dan menampilkan nama seseorang yang sedang menelponnya. Raut wajahnyapun mulai berubah menjadi benci. Dan Sakura pun mencabut baterai yang ada diponselnya. Yang membuat Ino dapat menebak siapa pelaku yang telah menelpon sahabatnya ini. Setelah kejadian telpon Sakura berdering, kemudian ponsel Ino yang berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 _ **From : Sasuke**_

 _ **Ino, tolong beritahu Sakura. Aku akan menjemputnya malam ini. Permasalahan ini harus selesai. Tolong Sakura jangan menghindar lagi. Maafkan aku.**_

Sakurapun membaca pesan tersebut yang diperlihatkan oleh Ino. Dan Sakura hanya menatap layar ponsel itu dengan raut yang tidak dapat dibaca oleh Ino.

"Ino, apa sebaiknya aku menemui Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang mulai goyah dengan keputusannya.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke memandang layar ponselnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat lesu, ia yakin Sakura tidak akan mau menemuinya. Sasukepun meninggalkan hpnya dimeja belajarnya dan ia memutuskan untuk mencari makan didapurnya. Baru saja Sasuke keluar dari kamar, Bel pintu rumahnya pun berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang diluar sana. Dengan langkah yang malas, Sasuke pun pergi membuka pintu. Berdirilah disana Wanita cantik yang memliki wajah yang hampir mirip dengannya, Uchiha Mikoto. Ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke yang bingung dengan kedatangan ibunya secara tiba-tibapun mempersilahkan Mikoto masuk.

"Ada apa Ibu kemari?"

" Sasuke, Ibu hanya ingin bilang kalau malam ini ada acara makan malam yang diadakan oleh ayahmu dengan keluarga Uzumaki" jawab Ibunya dengan suara yang lembut

"Keluarga Naruto maksud Ibu? Ada apa kenapa ibu memberitahu ku"

"Sasuke, Ibu ingin kamu menikah dengan Uzumaki Karin. Adik dari Naruto. Bagaimana, apa kamu setuju nak?"

"Ibu, aku tidak suka dijodoh-jodohkan, apalagi bersama perempuan berambut api itu. Tidak Ibu, aku menolak." Tegas Sasuke

"Nak, bantulah keluaramu ini. Ini demi perusahaan ayahmu Sasuke. Kalau saja Itachi belum menikah, pasti Itachi yang akan menikahi Karin"

"Tapi Ibu, aku masih punya Sakura"

"Ibu dengar kamu sudah putus dari Sakura, ayolah Sasuke datang saja malam ini keacara itu. Dan ikuti saja kemauan ayahmu"

"Darimana Ibu tau aku sudah putus dengan Sakura" curiga Sasuke yang terkejut akan perkataan ibunya

"Tidak penting Ibu tau dari mana, pokoknya kali ini tolong ikuti perkataan Ibu Sasuke" Mikoto pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih membeku di sofa nya. Ia tidak habis pikir ia akan dijodohkan dengan adik Naruto, Uzumaki Karin. Entah kenapa Sasuke melupakan janjinya terhadap Sakura, karna ia masih sibuk berfikir bagaimana ia membatalkan perjodohan tersebut. Tak lama Sasuke pun memutuskan akan datang pada jamuan makan malam dikeluarga Uchiha. Ia pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk istirahat dan entah kenapa juga Sasuke melupakan lapar diperutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 20.30 pm Sakura menunggu Sasuke dirumahnya, ia memutuskan untuk mendengar penjelasan Sasuke dan akan berbaikan dengan Sasuke. "Ck, sudah jam segini kenapa Sasuke gak datang-datang sih" keluh Sakura yang mulai lelah menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Karna kelamaan menunggu Sakura terlelap di sofa yang menjadi tempat ia menunggu Sasuke.

Dilain pihak Sasuke sedang terjebak diacara makan malam keluarga besarnya dengan keluarga besar Uzumaki. Karin terus memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang mengatakan "Kau adalah santapanku Sasuke" yang membuat Sasuke merinding dibuatnya.

"Baiklah Minato, kita mulai saja acara jamuan makan malam ini. Sebenarnya tujuan dari acara makan malam ini adalah Keluarga Uchiha ingin melamar anak perempuan dari keluarga Uzumaki, yaitu Uzumaki Karin" ucap Uchiha Fugaku, ayah dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi. Yang membuat Sasuke pasrah akan keputusan ayanya

"Tentu saja kita menerima dengan senang hati atas lamaran anda, temanku Fugaku. Karin apakah kamu setuju" tanya Minato kepada anaknya

"Ya ayah, aku setuju" jawab Karin malu-malu yang membuat Sasuke makin tidak suka terhadapnya

"Wanita menjijikan" maki Sasuke dalam hatinya. Yang membuat Naruto sedikit tertawa melihat ekspresi tidak suka Sasuke.

"Ada apa Naruto, kenapa kamu tertawa?" ujar Kushina ibu Naruto yang membuka suara

"Ah tidak apa-apa Ibu" jawab Naruto dengan santai

Mereka pun akhirnya menyantap makanan yang sudah disiapkan dan mereka tidak menanyakan pendapat Sasuke sedikitpun tentang perjodohan ini. Mereka memang seenaknya kepada Sasuke. Yang membuat Sasuke makin jenuh dengan suasana dimeja makan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berhenti makan karna beralasan sudah kenyang, dan meninggalkan meja makan menuju teras belakang Sasuke. Yang diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke, tolong jaga Karin" ujar Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan

"Aku mencintai Sakura, aku tida bisa bersama dengan Karin" jawab Sasuke dingin

"Lupakan Sakura, karna aku akan menggantikan kamu dihidupnya Sasuke" ucap Naruto yang tak kalah dingin. Membuat Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Aku mencintai Sakura" ucapnya lagi dengan percaya diri. Yang membuat Sasuke ingin memukul wajah laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini.

"Mengapa kau menikung ku Naruto" ucap Sasuke yang geram akan perkataan Naruto

"Kau mau tau apa alasanku memutuskan Hinata? Karna aku ingin memiliki Sakura"

Karna tidak tahan Sasuke langsung menghajar Naruto "BHUGGHH" yang mengakibatkan ujung bibir Naruto berdarah. Yang hanya dibalas Naruto dengan senyuman sinis. Naruto bahkan tak membalas pukulan yang diberikan Sasuke. Dan langsung meninggalkan Sasuke diluar.

"Naruto, beraninya kau.." geram Sasuke


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura membuka matanya dengan perlahan ia baru sadar kalau ia tertidur diruang tamunya sendiri. Diliatnya jam dinding yang tergantung disana dan sudah penunjukan pukul 07.15 am "Gawat, udah jam segini aku telambatt"ucapnya kaget setengah mati dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan langsung bersiap-siap. 30 menit Sakura siap-siap dan akhirnya selesai ia pun mengeluarkan mobil sedannya dari garasi dan langsung menancapkan gasnya. Beruntung guru Iruka tidak masuk pada jam pertama dan beruntung pula Sakura bisa masuk kedalam sekolahnya. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya dan mendesah pelan

"Sakura? Bagaimana? Sudah bertemu Sasuke?" Tanya Ino yang duduk disamping Sakura

"Sasuke berbohong, dia gak nepatin janjinya" lirih Sakura dengan nada yang sangat kecewa

"Maksud kamu? Dia gak datang nemuin kamu Saku"

"Iya Ino-pig. Aku padahal udah siap-siap dan udah bertekad mau berbaikan dengan Sasuke. Tapi apa. Dia malah ngecewakan aku Ino"

"Mungkin Sasuke ada urusan, Tapi tadi aku melihat sekilas sih, waktu aku menemui Sai. Dia ada dikelasnya kok"

"Tau ah, aku males sama dia" ujar Sakura yang tak peduli dengan Sasuke. Tak lama Sakura berbicara seperti apa yang dikatakannya. Sasuke lewat didepan kelasnya dengan digandeng oleh seseorang yang dikenalnya, adik kelasnya. "Karin" ucapnya terkejut

"Saku, itu Karin kan. Kok dia gandeng tangan Sasuke" ujar Ino yang keheranan

"Ntah lah Ino, aku juga gaktau. Lagian aku gak peduli kok" ucap Sakura yang pura pura acuh.

Kurenai-sensei pun masuk kedalam kelas untuk mengajar kelas Sakura, Sakura pun mau tak mau tetap didalam kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran padahal dalam dirinya ia sangat penasaran untuk mencari tau. Dilain pihak Sasuke yang terus diikuti oleh Karin pun membentaknya

"Karin! Sudah ku bilang jangan mengikutiku terus" bentaknya kepada Karin

"Gomen Sasuke, cuman kita kan sudah dijodohkan apa salahnya aku mau memamerkan hubungan kita" gerutunya

"Pergilah Karin. Aku tidak suka dengan tingkahmu"

"Gak mauuu. Aku kan mau dekat-dekat Sasuke, calon suamiku" Karin pun langsung memeluk lengan Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke pasrah akan perlakuan Karin. Dari kejauhan Naruto memoto kejadian itu, kejadian dimana Karin memeluk lengan Sasuke. Dan Naruto pun langsung mengirim foto tersebut ke ponsel Sakura. Tetapi Hinata yang sudah lama berdiri dibelakang Naruto pun membuka suara

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Naruto" ucap Hinata dengan nada dingin

Naruto pun terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. "Hinata" ucap Naruto terbata-bata

"Jadi ini alasan kamu mengakhiri hubungan kita Naruto?" selidik Hinata

"Aku" ucapan Naruto pun terhenti saat Hinata memotong perkataan tersebut

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu bersama Sakura, Naruto. Karna kau hanyalah milikku" Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mencerna perkataan Hinata, ia tidak menyangka Hinata memiiki sisi kejam seperti yang diperlihatkannya tadi.

Ponsel Sakura pun berbunyi menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Dan ternyata itu adalah pesan gambar dengan pengirim yg ia tidak ketahui. Mata Sakura membulat saat melihat foto tersebut. Tapi Sakura langsung bisa mengontrol suasana hatinya dan menanggapi dengan santai. Hati Sakura sakit, ya sangat sakit. Sasuke menyakitinya yang kedua kali karna perempuan. Sakura memutuskan untuk izin ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Ternyata saat Sakura keluar dari kelas, ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang sedang digandeng Karin. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura terkejut dan hanya dibalas Sakura dengan mata sinis. Sasuke langsung melepaskan gandengan tangan Karin dan menahan lengan Sakura.

"Sakura, tunggu ini bisa ku jelaskan"

'PLAKKK' Sakura menampar Sasuke dengan kerasnya, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya membuat Karin yang melihatnya sangat terkejut begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang mendapatkan tamparan tersebut "Jangan dekati aku lagi tuan Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Sakura yang penuh penekanan dan Sakura pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih membeku dengan kejadian tadi.

"Sasuke kamu gak apa-apa" ujar Karin memegang pipi Sasuke tapi langsung ditepis Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun langsung meninggalkan Karin.

Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan mata yang sembab. Tak sengaja ia menubruk Naruto dan terjatuh. Naruto pun langsung menolong Sakura, sebenarnya Naruto sengaja menabrak Sakura dan pura-pura menolongnya agar ia dapat menarik perhatian Sakura.

"Sakura kamu gak papa? Kamu nangis?" tanya Naruto yang terkejut melihat mata Sakura

"Aku gak papa Naruto, maaf aku harus ke kamar mandi" jawab Sakura menundukan wajahnya dan langsung berjalan melewati Naruto

Naruto hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sakura yang berlalu pergi "Maaf Sakura karna cintaku kamu juga harus menderita, tapi itu gak lama" ucap Naruto pelan penuh keyakinan..

Maaf yaaa, chap kali ini dikit banget. Soalnya lagi sibuk banget nih, mohon maaf ditunggu ya next chapnya besok. Terimakasihh^^


End file.
